Glee 2013 Chapter 12
by mudv213
Summary: Christmas has arrived, but a snow-in has caused a blackout and trapped the students and staff in various parts of the school. Sue gives birth to her baby, the Seniors of the ND figure out their plans after graduation, and several alumni return to convince Alexander to rejoin the ND. I do not own Glee or any of the songs or artists mentioned in this story. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Christmas-time had finally come around on McKinley High, much to the joy of the students. As the New Directions helped the staff decorate the halls with Christmas-themed appliances, they performed "Deck The Halls" to show their love of the holiday season. Now that they had another Regionals victory under their belts, the New Directions were in an even more joyous mood.

The only issue the New Directions had with the timing was Alexander's leaving them. He had not told anybody why he left the club, and he was constantly distancing himself from them. Despite this setback, the New Directions were in the holiday spirit, determined to not let anything hold them back. In the choir room later in the day, Will addressed the New Directions happily, noticing that they had already set up a Christmas tree surrounded by presents to give to homeless children.

"All right, everyone, we have a killer plan for the holidays this year. We have been cordially invited to go caroling to raise money for the less-than-fortunate and for our trip to Hollywood for Nationals."

"As much fun as that sounds, Mr. Schue, caroling just isn't really our style", said Blaine.

"Yeah, the last time we tried it, people threw stuff at us", said Brittany, flashing back to when they had done room-to-room caroling, resulting in the students throwing items at them, complete with the teacher throwing her shoe.

"Well, that's not going to happen this year, because instead of doing room-to-room caroling, we're doing house-to-house. We're really going to put people in the Christmas spirit with what we do best."

"Do we get to pick the songs?" asked Becky.

"Yes, you do, and you get to put them in your own order to perform to each household."

"We'll certainly do this well now that we have five special needs people in our midst", Amanda snorted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hannah.

"Oh, come on, Brittany's IQ is pretty much equivalent to that of a tsetse fly. Artie's still a cripple, no matter what changes Alex may have made. Becky's got all the sympathy votes for what she's going on, Abigail's stature is just enough so that she qualifies as an Oompa-Loompa stunt double, and Ray's blind as a bat even at night. This will be a piece of cake."

"Someone's got their own version of the Christmas spirit going", said Tina.

"Yeah, you're one to talk, Captain Ethanol", said Amanda.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that", said Sam.

"Has anyone ever told you that you could pass for one of those singing basses that you hang up on your wall?" said Amanda.

"Okay, guys, that's enough. Let's get back on track", said Will.

"I agree. Amanda, your words may be poison barbs in my skin, but I'm still going strong. My Christmas spirits are high for several reasons. One: I have great friends and a wonderful family to spend it with. Two: it's my favorite day of any year. Three: I am one step closer to one last Nationals win before I graduate. And Four: I have already gotten an acceptance letter to Columbia University School of the Arts. So no matter what insults you've cooked up for me or anyone this year, I'm leaving with my head held high", said Artie, and he led the New Directions through Cliff Richard's "Mistletoe And Wine", eventually luring Amanda in to join them. Will watched them with pride, knowing they still understood what Christmas meant.

INTERLUDE

After rehearsals ended, Emily caught up with Amanda.

"Why do you have to be so mean to everyone?"

"I'm not being mean, I'm being honest. Think of it this way: if I don't vent, it builds up, like a water balloon. But instead of water, it's urine. And you don't want me to burst that balloon later, would you?"

"I guess not, but can't you find anything nice to say to people?"

"Not really, no. See, Christmas is the time of the year where people ignore the Jewish and Christian meanings and instead focus on benign stuff like caroling and getting what you've always wanted but will never use anyway. You, for instance, could have always wanted beauty and grace, but instead all you got was some beatnik-style loser-ville life mixed with some sad need to be useful."

"So you're saying that this is the time of year where you think that you can be mean to people just because you can?"

"No, it's not. Geez, can't you get anything through that thick nerd skull of yours? I thought you were intelligent these past few months."

"So what is this about for you, then?"

"This is the time of year where I can fully put my skills and passions to the test", said Amanda, and she turned on her heel and walked away. Emily shook her head and turned to leave, bumping into Alexander on the way.

"Oh, sorry, Alexander, I didn't see you."

"Do I know you?" asked Alexander, and Emily stared at him in confusion.

"Alexander, it's me, Emily."

"I'm afraid I don't know you, and my name's not Alexander. It's Aaron. It's nice to meet you."

"Um, I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but it's not very fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"How come you weren't in Glee today? We've been given a new assignment."

"Emily, my dear, I know nothing of what you're saying. I've got to run along now", said Alexander, and he started down the hall, but Emily stopped him.

"Alexander, are you going crazy or something?" she asked, and Alexander turned to look at her with a sudden look of familiarity.

"Emily, what are you talking about? I'm not going crazy."

"Are… are you okay?"

"Never better. So are we still good for seeing _Warm Bodies_ tonight?" asked Alexander, and Emily stared nonplussed at him.

"Okay, you're really freaking me out right now. A second ago, you were acting like you didn't know who I was."

"I was? I don't remember that."

"But you just were! I don't think you're okay."

"Emily, I assure you, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'm just trying to make sure, that's all."

"I can help with that", said Alexander, and he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss, which she returned. As soon as the kiss ended, Emily was sure that he was back.

"I think I'm ready to see that movie now."

"Good", said Alexander, and he took her arm in his and walked with her down the hall.

INTERLUDE

Brittany was seated in Emma's office, unsure of why she was called in. Emma eventually entered carrying several pamphlets and college brochures.

"Hi, Brittany, thank you for coming by."

"I hope this doesn't take too long. Lord Tubbington is in dire need of a manicure."

"Okay, well, I actually wanted to see how you were doing. I know that it's been a rough couple of months for you, so I wanted to help you get back on your feet."

"You don't have to do that. I can still move my legs."

"No, that's not what I meant. Um, how are you doing after what happened with Zane?" asked Emma, and she saw Brittany shudder at the mention of his name.

"I'm kind of afraid to be touched now. After what happened, I'm finding it hard to trust people."

"Well, I'm not certified to give advice on rape crises, so I've already sent the appropriate information to a licensed rape crises counselor. She's a good friend of mine, and she has agreed to see you free of charge."

"When can I see her?"

"She's ready to see you anytime. You just need to set up an appointment with her", said Emma, and she gave Brittany a card detailing the counselor's contact information.

"Briana Ferguson?" asked Brittany.

"She has helped many women, young and old, to get through their fears and insecurities following their ordeals."

"But what if it doesn't work with me?"

"It will, and you know why? Because you are a strong, smart, and beautiful young woman who won't let anything stand in her way", said Emma, and Brittany worked up a smile and tucked the card into her coat pocket.

"So, what's all this for?" asked Brittany, pointing at the brochures.

"These are college brochures that I think will be perfect for you. I know that you want to make a difference in the world, and if you want to go to college, these might be the perfect fit for you."

"But there're only five of them."

"True, but that's good news. Now you don't have to worry about such a big selection."

"Did you pick these out for me?"

"Well, no, Santana did. After you helped her recognize that college in Kentucky, she wanted to return the favor. She just thought it would be better coming from me."

Brittany smiled and took the brochures, putting them into her bag.

"I'll take a look at them when I get home. My mom can help me. And I'll think about seeing that counselor."

"Good for you, Brittany", said Emma, and Brittany picked up her bag and left, smiling to herself and knowing that she still had a shot. She eventually broke into Elvis Presley's "If Every Day Was Like Christmas".

INTERLUDE

Alexander entered the cafeteria later in the day to see it full of students and Christmas paraphernalia. He eventually caught sight of Ray and moved toward him.

"Hey, Ray, how are you?"

"Not too bad. How about yourself?"

"Not much to report. Are you by yourself?"

"I don't know. Is there anyone sitting next to me?"

"No, there isn't."

"Then go ahead and take a seat", said Ray, and Alexander rolled his eyes and sat down.

"How are things in the Glee club?"

"Oh, so you still care, huh? How come you left?"

"I have my reasons."

"Well, we all miss you in there. It doesn't feel the same without you."

"You've been in the club for less than a month, and you're already telling me this?"

"Hey, when you're blind, it's a whole other life. Seriously, though, we need you back. You're one of our most talented performers."

"Maybe so, but it's time someone else took the responsibility."

"Hey, come on, do it as a Christmas present to me, man."

"I always assumed you wanted your sight back for Christmas."

"That's what I asked Santa for when I was ten, but you can't always win", said Ray, and Alexander shook his head and went up to get lunch.

"So are you coming back or not?" Ray continued, but Alexander didn't answer, "Alex?"

"I'm over here now, Ray", said Alexander.

"Oh, geez!" Ray groaned, and he picked up his cane to join Alexander in the lunch line, but Alexander had already gone back to the table with his food, "Please warn me next time before you leave in the middle of a conversation."

"I'm back at the table, Ray."

"Oh, geez!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

In the teachers' lounge, Will was enjoying his break from teaching with Emma by his side.

"It's snowing pretty heavily out there", said Emma.

"It won't last very long", said Will, and they saw Sue enter the room, breathing heavily.

"We'd better hope you're right, Will. At this rate, we'll probably be snowed in", she said.

"Sue, have a seat. You look very tired", said Will, and Sue quickly sat down.

"Can you believe that Cooper's had this school's doors installed with electronic keypads?" asked Emma.

"I can, because several students have already broken into several offices and stolen stuff", said Sue.

"It's probably best this way. If only the staff has all-around access to the major rooms, there will be fewer incidences", said Will.

"But it's kind of like saying that we don't trust the kids", said Emma.

"Oh, we trust them, just to an extent. Believe me, around the holidays, people are scrambling like mad to get last minute presents", said Sue.

"At least it's a good thing we have one for the teachers' lounge, or else who knows what will happen?" said Will, but Emma was looking out the window at the snow.

"Seriously, it's getting pretty heavy out there", she said.

"It could be worse", said Sue.

"How, exactly?" asked Will, and the power went out.

INTERLUDE

As they waited for class to start while the teacher handed out quizzes, Sam was watching Tina closely. It was her fourth straight day without a drink, and she was fidgeting and sweating heavily.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"If you need a drink, I have some water with me."

"I'm not thirsty, Sam, but thanks anyway."

"Just take it anyway", said Sam, and he gave her his water bottle. Tina sighed and took a quick sip of water, instantly looking relieved.

"Actually, that did help. Thank you", said Tina, but the rest of their conversation was interrupted when the power went out, causing several students to scream.

"Calm down, everyone, the power will be back on in a moment", said Mr. Bryce, but as they waited, the power stayed off. Mr. Bryce went over to the door and tried his keycard, but the door didn't open.

"What's the matter? What happened?" asked Tina.

"The power cut off on the doors as well. Looks like we're going to be in here for a while", said Mr. Bryce, and the students groaned and watched as he lit several candles.

"So, is class cancelled?" asked Sam.

"No, we're still carrying through with the quiz. Books and electronics away, please", said Mr. Bryce, and everyone did as they were told and began working on the quiz. Sam gave Tina the occasional sideways glance to see if she was still okay, though he knew that she wasn't. Sooner or later, she was going to be desperate for a drink. He looked over at Abigail, who was also in their class, and she had the same worried look in her eyes as she watched Tina carefully.

Meanwhile, Artie was running late for class due to a malfunction in the pants that Alexander had given him, and he was riding the elevator to the third floor with Becky and Ray when the power went out, trapping them inside.

On the other side of the school, Coach Beiste was getting the football team ready for practice when the power outage and the snow trapped them in the locker room. Xavier and Scott were also in the locker room after finishing hockey practice. The rest of the football team, including Matt, Blaine, Joe, and Rory, all sat impatiently to wait out the power outage.

Sugar, Brittany, Hannah, and Amanda were preparing the auditorium for rehearsals when the power went out, trapping them in the dark.

Alexander and Emily were about to enter their classroom only to find it locked from the inside due to the power outage, and they quickly took notice of the snow-in.

"Looks like we're on lockdown for a while", said Alexander, and they joined the rest of the school in waiting until the power was restored and the snow was melted.

INTERLUDE

Back in the teachers' lounge, Will, Emma, and Sue watched as the snow built up.

"You know what follows, don't you?" asked Sue.

"No, what?" asked Will.

"Without power, there's no heating going around the school", said Sue, and they realized that she was right, as the temperature in the building had begun to drop steadily.

"The phones are out, so we can't contact anyone to help us", said Emma.

"That's okay, I've got a separate connection", said Sue, and she began to call someone for help.

"Well, I guess we're just that lucky", said Will, and he watched as Sue groaned loudly and grasped the edge of a table.

"Sue, are you okay?" asked Emma, and she and everyone else noticed a small puddle where Sue was standing.

"I think my water just broke", said Sue.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

In the elevator, Artie, Becky, and Ray were attempting to find a way out.

"This is just great. We're late for class and we're stuck in an elevator", Artie grumbled.

"We'll be okay", said Becky.

"Guys, I don't want to alarm you, but I've suffered from claustrophobia for a long time, and this is not helping", said Ray, who was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Dude, don't panic. We'll be out soon. I promise", said Artie.

"Hey, you're lucky that you can see where you're going. I'm blind, so that makes this thing I have that much harder to deal with."

"Oh, get over it", said Becky.

"Becky, don't. Ray, you'll be all right. Just hum a little tune, keep your mind occupied. I'll get us out", said Artie.

"How are you going to get us out? Huh? I mean, one little glitch could leave us trapped in here forever", Ray panted, slumping into a corner. Artie sighed heavily and turned to Becky.

"Look, I know you're not very strong, so you can't lift me up, which is why I have another task for you."

"Anything you want, Artie."

"I'm going to lift you to the top of the elevator so that you can push through the escape hatch."

"I don't know where that is."

"I do. I've been using the elevator for most of my life. I'll talk you through it."

"Guys, please hurry up. I'm starting to feel very hot", Ray groaned, curling up in the corner.

"Okay, here we go", said Artie, and he crouched in position, allowing Becky to put her feet into his hands, and he lifted her up slowly so that she could reach the top.

INTERLUDE

In the teachers' lounge, Will, Emma, and several other teachers were ready to provide help for Sue as she prepared to birth her child.

"Okay, Sue, with each contraction, I want you to breathe slowly and steadily", said Will.

"You're already at ten centimeters. That's pretty fast", said Mrs. Hodges, an Anatomy teacher.

"Well, I've always been a fast…", Sue started, but her scream of pain interrupted her boasting.

"Okay, let's lay her down gently. Can someone bring the First Aid kit over here?" said Will, and Emma helped the others lie Sue down on a table, while another teacher brought over the kit.

"That's all we have? Seriously?" Sue demanded.

"We know this isn't the ideal setting, but we've already sent out the word for the paramedics. They're just fighting the snow to get here, but they'll be here soon", said Emma.

"Soon isn't soon enough. I need them here now!" Sue shouted, groaning loudly as her contractions kicked in again.

"Sue, just relax. Everything's going to be okay", said Will, as he slipped on gloves and a face-mask, "Emma, there are some towels over next to the sink. Run them through warm water so that we can keep Sue's temperature normal."

"Okay, I'll be right back", said Emma, and she hurried over to the sink.

"Geez, Schuester, it's like you've been through this before", said Sue.

"Well, I learned a lot from when Terri was faking her pregnancy and my sister gave birth to her child."

"Will, I trust you right now. Please do not go wrong here", said Sue.

"I promise you, I won't. Now, just relax, and we'll try to get through this as fast as possible. Remember, breathe through your contractions", said Will, and Sue started to breathe heavily as she prepared to start.

INTERLUDE

In the locker room, the boys were arguing about what was to be done, while Coach Beiste was trying to keep them calm.

"Guys, we're not going anywhere for a while, but we need to maintain a positive attitude", said Beiste.

"Why the heck did Principal Cooper have this school installed with those stupid keycard doors?" Xavier shouted.

"We had some burglaries a while back, so we're just keeping things in check. The blackout short-circuited them, and the snow as blocked the exits, so we're stuck in here."

"This is garbage! We can't just be kept in here like this! Some of us have things to do!" Scott shouted.

"Complaining about it isn't going to help matters. By now, someone has already phoned for help, and they should be here anytime now. So just relax", said Blaine.

"I've got to get to Sugar. She's in the auditorium and she's afraid of the dark", said Rory.

"Worry about your girlfriend later. She's with three Glee girls, so she'll be fine", said Xavier.

"Oh, and to top it all off, we're stuck in this room with these two", Matt groaned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott demanded.

"Guys, don't start this now", said Joe.

"It means that you can go and…", Matt started, but Blaine stopped him.

"Let's not go there, guys. We'll be okay", he said.

"Oh, look the gay kid is once again taking over. Just another unpleasant surprise", said one of the football players.

"Plenty of other people in the world have it worse than we do. Trust me, I don't feel comfortable sharing this room with haters like you, but for now, it's something that we're all going to have to live with", Blaine growled at him.

"Should we start counting to a hundred?" Joe whispered to Beiste.

"It's getting pretty cold in here", said Rory.

"The heating system's off because there's no power", said Matt.

"Great, so now we're going to freeze to death", said Scott.

"No, we won't. Everybody sit down and take a breather. We'll be out of this in no time", said Coach Beiste, and the boys reluctantly sat on the benches.

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" asked Joe.

"I have an activity for you. It involves talking", said Beiste.

"Oh, does it have to be talking?" Scott groaned.

"Would you rather have your teeth knocked out? I didn't think so. Until we're able to leave, we're going to be having a little powwow."

INTERLUDE

In the auditorium, Sugar was panicking loudly in the darkness, and nobody could see a thing.

"Guys, where are you? I can't see you!" Hannah called.

"Hannah, I'm next to you. Reach out", said Amanda.

"Hang on, I have a light", said Brittany, and she brought out a match and lit it.

"Okay, I see that. I'm coming over", said Hannah.

"I see it, too. Don't let it go out", said Amanda.

"Sugar, where are you?" Hannah called.

"I see the light. I'm coming over now. Guys, I'm so scared!"

"You're in your Senior year of high school, and you're scared of the dark?" Amanda sneered.

"Now is not the time! Where are you?" Brittany called, and she gasped as the fire burnt out the match on her fingers, and she lit another one.

"Britt, I can see you", said Hannah, and she came into view next to her.

"Amanda, I can see you", said Brittany.

"Guys, I'm seriously freaking out!" Sugar shouted.

"Just follow the light. You sound very close", said Amanda.

"Okay, I'm here now", said Sugar, as she appeared behind Hannah. Brittany gasped again as the match burned out on her fingers.

"Don't light another one. It's not worth losing your fingers over", said Hannah.

"No, please light another one. I can't stand the dark!" Sugar cried.

"What is it with you and the dark?" asked Brittany.

"I'm kind of ashamed to admit it, but I'm a firm believer in the Boogeyman", said Sugar, and Amanda groaned in disgust.

"What? It's not unusual", said Hannah.

"I only had to watch the movie once to be this way", said Sugar.

"The Boogeyman doesn't exist. You'll be okay", said Amanda, and as she moved away, she tripped over the trapdoor lever, lowering the girls beneath the stage.

"What's going on?! What's happening?!" Sugar shouted.

"I accidentally activated the trapdoor", said Amanda.

"Oh, smooth move, Mandy", said Hannah.

"Never call me that again", Amanda snarled.

"Well, find the lever and bring us back up", said Brittany.

"The other switch is on the floor level. Once we're there, I can do that", said Amanda, but the trapdoor gears caught, stranding the girls midway.

"You were saying?" said Hannah.

INTERLUDE

Back in the classroom, Mr. Bryce was grading the quizzes, but Sam and Abigail were watching Tina closely to see if she would start acting up.

"I think she'll be okay. She's made it this long", said Abigail.

"I'm still worried about her. She hasn't spoken since she finished, not even to ask to go to the restroom", said Sam.

"It's really cold, Mr. Bryce. Can we please turn up the heat a little?" asked Tina.

"The heating system is offline because of the power outage. If you want, you can use one of the candles", said Mr. Bryce without looking up, and Tina quickly grabbed a candle from a bookshelf and cupped her hands around the flame.

"Tina, be careful", said Sam.

"I'll be all right, Sam", said Tina, and she focused on the flame, staring into its orange and yellow halo. Sam shook his head and turned to Abigail.

"So, did you really want to do this caroling thing that Mr. Schue told us about?"

"No, not really. I mean, I don't mind paying my dues to society, even when it involves singing. But every year, my parents and I participate in monster truck rallies. It's kind of my folks' way of spending Christmas."

"Sounds like fun. It's weird, because you never struck me as the kind of person who likes monster trucks."

"Well, a girl's got to have a little excitement in her life, doesn't she?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"It's nothing. Forget it."

"Sam, just because I'm a dwarf doesn't mean I'm not human. What do you have in mind?"

"I just would really like to see how you handle one of those trucks."

"You want to see me drive one?"

"I just think that's really cool stuff. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't mind. You're more than welcome to come along as my guest", said Abigail, and they shook hands. Tina was watching their interaction suspiciously, becoming more and more worried that Sam may not take being the father of her child seriously.

INTERLUDE

Alexander and Emily were waiting out in the hall for the power to come back on, and Alexander had already signaled to the teacher that they were outside.

"I guess the power works both ways on these doors now", said Emily.

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense", said Alexander, slumping back against the lockers.

"You know what else doesn't make sense?"

"What?"

"You left the Glee club. Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"I always take that to mean that you don't have an actual reason."

"No, I do, and it's a good one. It's just something I'd prefer not to discuss."

"You can trust me with the truth. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, you haven't. But my truth is too big to talk about."

"Oh, come on, it's not like you're dying or anything", said Emily, and Alexander hung his head in shame.

"Well…"

"Oh, my God, are you?"

"I may be, I may not be. It's nothing to be concerned about."

"What are you talking about? It's definitely something to be concerned about!"

"Will you keep your voice down? I don't need everybody in this school to know about it."

"Well, who else knows?"

"Only Principal Cooper does. He told me about it after he told that he was my father."

"Alexander, I can't believe that you're…"

"It's not something that you can just wish away. Besides, it might not turn out that way anyway."

"Is that why you've been acting so weird lately, behaving like you don't know who I am or anybody else is?"

"I don't remember that."

"Alexander, this is serious. You have to get in touch with a doctor."

"See, this is exactly the kind of concern I didn't want you or anybody else in the Glee club to show. I'm distancing myself from you guys so that you don't have to worry about me. If that makes me the bad guy, it's something I'll have to live with."

"We care about you. I care about you. You can't just brush this off like a mosquito, pretending like it's nothing."

"I care about you as well, which is why I didn't want you to know, because I knew that it would make you worry."

"I have to say that I'm hurt that you didn't trust me. What if you actually do die, like today? What if you're trapped out here in these halls and there's no one to help you? What then?"

"C'est la vie, Emily. As I'm sure Mr. Schuester has said at one point, life only has one beginning and one end, with a whole lot of middle. And a lot of the time, people spend their entire lives regretting the choices they made. If I die today, I will have had no regrets", said Alexander, and he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Emily to perform the Eagles' "Please Come Home For Christmas".


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

In the elevator, Artie was struggling to help Becky up to the top.

"Dude, I could use some help here", Artie said to Ray, who was still curled up in the corner.

"What do you want me to do? I'm not exactly comfortable right now."

"Just help me give her a boost, okay?" said Artie, and Ray unsteadily stood up, found his way to them, and helped to support Becky as she reached the top of the elevator and pushed away the escape hatch.

"Okay, I've got it open."

"What do you see?" asked Artie.

"It's very dark, but I can see a cable."

"Good, now, as carefully as you can, grab ahold of it and lift yourself out", said Artie, and Becky fumbled for the cable.

"I've almost got it", she said, but she suddenly slipped on Artie's sweaty hands and fell back into the elevator, twisting her ankle as a result. She cried out in pain and grabbed it, but Artie stopped her.

"Don't do that. You'll only make the pain worse. Just let it settle for a second" he said, and Becky took her hands off of her ankle and slumped into a corner, exhausted.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Ray.

"Ray, give me your jacket for a second", said Artie.

"Okay, but why?"

"I just need it", said Artie, and Ray gave him his jacket reluctantly. Artie went over to Becky and wrapped the sleeves tightly around her shin and foot, making her squeal in agony.

"That hurts!"

"I know it does, but it'll help", said Artie, and he tied a tight knot at the sleeve ends and went back to his side.

"Thank you, Artie."

"Don't mention it. Ray, are you all right?"

"It still feels like the walls are closing in, man."

Artie sighed in exhaustion, unsure of how to respond. Aside from Quinn, he had not known anyone to be claustrophobic, and found it odd that even a blind person could feel that way. Nonetheless, he knew what to do, and broke into "Go Tell It On The Mountain". Ray and Becky joined him mid-song, to keep Ray's mind occupied.

INTERLUDE

Back in the teachers' lounge, Sue was struggling hard to give birth to her baby, with Will coaching her every step of the way.

"You've to breathe and push, Sue, or this will never work."

"I'm breathing and pushing with all my might, Will! I don't know how much longer I can keep it up!"

"You're going to be okay. The baby is coming out head-first. I can see it", said Emma.

"That's the hardest part. Everything else is easier. Just keep going at it. Do it with me: breathe and push. Breathe and push. Breathe and push", said Will, and Sue kept with him, while the other teachers were providing her with warm towels and support.

"Will, this is impossible! I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can, Sue. You can do this just like you've done everything else!"

"Will, this isn't like winning another meaningless national cheerleading championship! If anything goes wrong during all of this and the baby dies, I can never live with myself!"

"You are a winner, Sue. You are going to make it through this, and so is your child. Now, again, breathe and push!" Will shouted, and Sue inhaled sharply and pushed harder. As she did so, Sue couldn't help but hallucinate that Quinn was in the room with them, watching it all.

"You can do it, Coach Sylvester. You're going to become a mother, a great mother. This wasn't easy for me, either, but I got through it. You can do the same thing, just like so many times before", she said.

"You're right, Quinn. I can do this", said Sue, and she gave a final hard push, and soon, Will was gently cradling the baby's head in his hands.

"I have the head. Push again, Sue. We need the rest of her", he said, and Sue gently pushed, allowing Will to smoothly take the rest of her baby out, followed by the umbilical cord. The teachers provided them with a bucket and water to clean up the blood, while Emma cut the cord. Will looked down at Sue's baby, who didn't appear to be breathing.

"How is she? Is she okay?" asked Sue.

"Emma, take her. Give her a few light slaps", said Will as he handed Emma the baby. Emma took her to a nearby table and followed her instructions, and soon, everyone in the room heard the baby's cries. Sue smiled and laughed joyously, which soon turned to tears. She looked to her side and saw the hallucination of Quinn smile at her before disappearing. Will and Emma smiled at each other as they worked together to clean the baby up and wrap her in blankets. They brought her over to Sue, who had just enough strength to cradle the baby in her arms.

"Hi, baby girl. I'm your mom. Yes, I am", she said, crying happily. The baby continued to cry, which seemed to echo through the halls of the school.

INTERLUDE

In the locker room, Coach Beiste stood in front of the boys to start the lesson, which they were all reluctant to learn.

"Coach, this is a waste of time. We're not going to get anywhere like this", said Scott.

"That's what you think, but I know different. Talking issues out is usually the best way to resolve them. Whoever is a Senior in this room, I want you to share with everyone else what your plans are after graduation."

"What about the underclassmen?" asked Joe.

"I want the underclassmen to share with us what you look forward to next year. It doesn't matter if you're becoming a Senior, or a Junior, or a Sophomore."

The boys all looked at each other in concern, not knowing who wanted to go first. Matt finally stood up and addressed them.

"After I graduate, I'm going to go on and get a college education, preferably somewhere in New York. I've always dreamed of going to New York, maybe continuing my music and performing arts education, continuing to play football, and eventually make it onto a professional team."

"Which team?" asked Beiste.

"Maybe the Jets, if I'm lucky. If football isn't my destiny, then I'll go for the New York Rangers for basketball", said Matt, and he sat back down. Blaine stood up next, ready to tell his story.

"I look forward to making a difference in the world with the skills that I have. I want to go to New York as well, to be back with Kurt, and maybe someday, run for Congress. I've sent applications to NYADA, hoping they'll consider me", he said, and he sat down to allow someone else to talk. Scott stood up next, looking like he wasn't ready.

"When I graduate at the end of this year, I'm going to continue my hockey career, and make something of myself, which is something my parents failed to do. I don't intend to end up like them, stuck in dead-end jobs and living like I don't matter to them. After that, I'll see where the road takes me", he said, and he sat back down, followed by another football player. As the rest of the Seniors discussed their plans, Matt and Blaine turned to each other.

"NYADA has a football program starting at the beginning of next year. Maybe you can go there", said Blaine.

"Thanks, dude. I'll think about it."

INTERLUDE

Back on the stage trapdoor, Amanda had used the light on her phone to illuminate their surroundings, but they could only see so much.

"Are you feeling better now, Sugar?" asked Hannah.

"A little, but that phone probably doesn't have much left to it."

"Well, for now, we're okay. We'll just wait it out", said Amanda, and they all looked at Brittany, waiting for her to say something. Instead, she was looking into the light, completely lost in thought.

"Britt, are you okay?" asked Sugar.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Are you okay?" Sugar asked again.

"Uh, yeah, I was just thinking."

"For once?" said Amanda, put Hannah shot her a glare.

"Being in the dark like this, with just a light to stare into… for some reason, it makes me think back to when Zane had me. In that moment, I had no control over what was happening to me. I had no one to help me. I couldn't help thinking during all of it that I may never make something of myself, go on and get a good college education, becoming something good for this world."

"Britt, if you think that you're not going to be worth anything, it'll come true. I may not have known you for very long, but I can tell that you have deep compassion for your life and the people in it. That alone can get you very far in life", said Hannah.

"If Santana were here, would she be able to make you feel better?" asked Sugar.

"Maybe she would, but this all just reminds me of that one terrifying, horrible moment in my life when everything I had was taken from me. Now that I look back on it, it makes me wonder what I can possibly do to be a benefit to society, or to myself."

"Look, you may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but you're certainly not the dullest. You have a lot of potential for a girl of your intellect and physique", said Amanda.

"What are you saying?" asked Brittany.

"I'm saying that if _you_ want to make it in the future, put your usefulness to, well, good use. Become a model, or an actress, or a porn star. Whatever you hold in your lifestyle can determine where you will go and how far you will go."

"Amanda, we're here to motivate her, not depress her", said Hannah.

"No, she's right. Not many people know this, but I do plan to attend college in Hollywood. Nothing there says that I have to work too hard to achieve my dreams. Other colleges look for braininess and star potential. I just want to go out there and make a difference any way I know how."

"Didn't you send applications to other colleges, though? Like MIT?" asked Sugar.

"Yeah, but Hollywood is where we're going for Nationals, and we're going to win. After I graduate, I want to be somewhere where my victory had meaning. Hollywood holds many opportunities for me. I don't want to be just another student at some boring college. Sugar, what about you? You're a Senior, right?"

"Yeah, I am, but I don't plan on going to college here in the United States. Rory had heard wrong about his deportation status, and that he is going to be deported this year instead of last year. We can't live without each other, so I'm going to move to Ireland with him so that we can go to college together."

"But what colleges are there that fit your interests?" asked Hannah.

"There's a National College of Art and Design there. They have an indisputable reputation with their arts programs, which I believe can help me achieve my stardom goals. Rory and I are soul mates, and we're going to stick together to make it through the hard times."

"Well, then, I salute you, Sugar Motta and Brittany Pierce. You have the best laid plans in mind, and you'll both go far", said Amanda.

"Thanks, Amanda. You know, it is such a shame that our Christmas had to be spent stuck like this instead of going caroling and enjoying the snow", said Brittany. They all looked into the light from the phone, and Hannah started to sing Barbra Streisand's version of "Silent Night", "Sleep In Heavenly Peace", with the others joining in.

INTERLUDE

Alexander entered one of the restrooms and splashed cold water on his face to wake up. He had never felt so irritated in his life, not just from Emily's unneeded concern, but from the day in general. He dried his face with a paper towel and looked in the mirror to see Puck standing behind him.

"You're not proving anything to anybody", said Puck.

"What do you want?"

"We never got to finish our little discussion. Pretending like this isn't a big deal doesn't make it go away."

"Do you know from experience?"

"Of course I do. I mean, no, I haven't been in a life-or-death situation like the one you're in now, but I do know what it's like to live like you don't mean anything to the world."

"And what makes you think I have that mindset? If there is nothing I can do to stop my impending demise, then I have to make the proper adjustments."

"By pushing people away? That's never the answer. By distancing yourself from them, you're hurting them more than helping them, and on Christmas, no less. You should be ashamed", said Puck, and Alexander turned to face him.

"Let me ask you a question, and I expect an honest answer."

"Okay, what?"

"Did you ever truly enjoy being in the Glee club?" asked Alexander, and Puck looked away for a moment.

"No, I didn't. I still felt that it was reserved for people with unachievable dreams and for people who were gay."

"So why did you stay?"

"I stayed because they were the only people left in the world who taught me how to be a man. I didn't want to turn out like my dad, and I wanted to prove that I wasn't a Lima Loser. Plus, my gift of music and my sexiness really pulled me through. Most importantly, I realized that if I hadn't joined, I never would've made it out of high school. I would have been stuck in this dead-end town with no future, no proof of success, and no meaning in my life."

"I'm only impressed that you put up with a roomful of homosexuals in the first place, being the way you are."

"Yeah, well, it was where I belonged. And it's where you belong, too. Don't throw away your life just because your mind is rotting away. It's not worth it."

Alexander groaned softly and left the restroom, only to encounter Mercedes in his way.

"He's not wrong, you know", she said.

"You're Mercedes Jones, aren't you?"

"The one and only. You have to listen to Puck and the others. You're not doing anyone any favors by quitting the Glee club."

"Was that your opinion when you quit?"

"I quit because I made an error in judgment, just like you did. You may have daddy issues and you may be dying, but that's no reason to make people think that you no longer care."

"You've only known me for less than a minute, and you're telling me how to live my life? I have better things to do than take advice from strangers", said Alexander, and he started down the hall, but he was stopped by Finn, who was in full army attire.

"Ah, it's the prodigal son himself, Finn Hudson."

"I have no idea what that means, but it's nice to meet you. You have to rejoin the Glee club, dude. You're among the true star potential that can keep it going."

"Music is merely a pastime for me. There's no use in advising me to go back."

"We just met, but you and I are not so different. We're men of two worlds, we both like music, and we both want to make something of ourselves. Come on, it's Christmas. Your return can be like the ultimate Christmas present."

"I am not interested in meaningless trivial matters. I have never been interested in social statuses, cliques, sports, or typical high school drama. Ever since I joined the Glee club, I've been treated like Aladdin's genie just because of my abilities. They don't need my help in succeeding in Hollywood, because they can hold their own."

"See, that's where you're wrong. You're letting all of this stuff get to your head and cloud your judgment. It's not healthy, and it can destroy you when you least expect it."

"You let go of your girlfriend because you figured it would make her happy. You went off to the army to fulfill some meaningless deed instead of following your heart and your dreams. You wanted to make your father proud of you, but from what I've seen, he'd probably be disappointed in you."

"Don't talk smack about my dad! He was a good man!"

"You only think that because you feel it necessary to continue his so-called legacy. You barely knew the man, and yet you want to follow in his footsteps. Being in the army won't turn you into him", Alexander growled, and he turned back around and came face-to-face with Mike and Rachel.

"You're making a big mistake", said Mike.

"You've made a bigger mistake, allowing Tina to go her way alone while she's pregnant."

"Tina and I may be finished, but that doesn't mean the spark's not there anymore. As for you, you still have a chance to make the right choice."

"I've been in your position, Alexander. To learn that your long-lost biological parent is someone that you can't really look up to can scar you for life. And being in the Glee club did wonders for everyone because it was a place to belong, and it was place where you could be special just by being who you were. And you are special, no matter how much you try to deny it", said Rachel.

"And you took the time from your NYADA duties to tell me this? You're just as pathetic as the rest of them."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that. She's special, too", said Finn, who had come up behind him. Alexander looked around to see that Mercedes and Puck had arrived on the scene as well.

"Ah, so this is some kind of intervention, is it? Well, if you five are done trying to make me _see the light_, the snow is already beginning to melt, and soon, the school will be up and running again."

"At least think about what we've said", said Mike.

"Without the Glee club, you're nothing", said Mercedes.

"And the Glee club is nothing without you", said Finn.

"And patch things up with your dad on your way", said Puck.

"If you don't accomplish either, then you'll truly live a life of regret", said Rachel, and Alexander closed his eyes in irritation, and when he opened them again, they were gone.

"God bless us, everyone, indeed", he grumbled, and he broke into a solemn, slow version of "When The Saints Go Marching In".

INTERLUDE

Back in the classroom, Tina was starting to act up, with her fidgeting becoming more and more frantic. Sam could tell that she needed a drink badly, but nobody had any water, soda, or tea to compensate for her need of alcohol.

"Guys, I don't know how much longer I can take this. My insides feel like they're on fire, I can't concentrate, I want to go to sleep but I can't", Tina said rapidly, looking around nervously. Sam went over to comfort her, and she almost threw his hands off of her shoulders.

"Tina, look at me. You're going to be okay. We're all here for you."

"I don't care, I don't care, I don't care! I need to get out of here! It's the day before Christmas, and I'm not with my parents, and I don't have anything to drink except my own saliva!"

"Ms. Cohen-Chang, you need to calm down, if not for your sake, then for the sake of your classmates", said Mr. Bryce.

"With all due respect, you're not helping", said Abigail, and she went over to Tina to help as well.

"I don't know what to do. I can't break the windows open unless I want to flood this room with snow and end up paying for the damages later. I need a drink, like now!"

"Tina, nobody has any beverages here. Just do what you always do to maintain yourself", said Abigail.

"What's your favorite Christmas song, like ever?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. There are so many of them, that I never took the time to figure that out", said Tina.

"The snowplows will be here soon, so why don't you perform for the class?" said Mr. Bryce, and the other students half-heartedly agreed.

"Well, we were hoping to save it for our caroling assignment, but we've got something", said Sam, and he and Abigail helped Tina up to the front of the class, where they performed Billie Holiday's version of "I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm", which kept the students and Tina in a peaceful state. When they finished, the students applauded them, with some of them smiling. Tina looked up at Sam and said thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

In the elevator, Ray had positioned himself so that he was underneath the open escape hatch to feel less enclosed, and Artie had texted Mr. Schuester to let him know of their situation. Becky was still in her corner, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle.

"I hope this doesn't take much longer", said Becky.

"I'll second that. This is becoming unbearable", said Ray.

"I already texted Mr. Schue. He said that the snowplows will be here soon. The electricians will be able to restore the power, and we can get out of here", said Artie.

"Whatever happened to the janitors and custodians here?" asked Ray.

"Principal Cooper allowed them early leave to be with their families", said Artie.

"Look how well that turned out", said Becky.

"You know, Becky, I've been meaning to ask you for a while, but what are your plans after graduation? This is your Senior year, isn't it?" said Artie.

"Yeah, it is. I'm hoping to get accepted into college, maybe in California."

"Are you still going to do cheerleading?" asked Ray.

"Coach Sylvester already put in a recommendation. She told me."

"Sounds good so far. What about after college?" asked Artie.

"I don't know. Maybe meet a guy, and get married, and live happily ever after. You know, like they do in the fairy tales", said Becky, smiling peacefully.

"What about you, Artie?" asked Ray.

"Well, you guys already know that I've gotten an acceptance letter from the Columbia University School of the Arts. They took notice of my directing skills and the New Directions' win at Nationals in Chicago. After that, who knows?"

"The future is full of surprises, isn't it?" said Ray.

"I'm going to miss you, Artie", said Becky.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Becky", said Artie, and they smiled at each other briefly before realizing that the elevator was once again moving.

"What's happening?" asked Ray in a panicked voice.

"Looks like we've got the power back on", said Artie, and the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to show Will, Emma, and several teachers looking down at them.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Will.

"Yeah, we're okay. Becky's ankle got twisted, so she needs to see the nurse", said Artie, and two teachers went in to help her out.

"Ray, are you okay?" asked Emma.

"I am now!" Ray shouted, picking up his cane and dashing out of the elevator.

"He's claustrophobic", said Artie, and he exited the elevator, relieved that they were free.

INTERLUDE

In the locker room, the boys were waiting patiently for the chance to leave, while Coach Beiste watched them carefully in case a fight broke out. Blaine turned to Xavier, who was sitting behind him.

"Xavier, are you sure that you don't want to come back to the Glee club? We could really use your skills and talents."

"I'm pretty sure, Blaine. I don't belong there, no matter what that Alexander dude says otherwise."

"But are you 100% sure that you don't belong there? You have a lot of potential. Don't squander it just because you're a jock."

"You clearly have a lot more to learn about the food chain of this school. In this world that we live, it's dog-eat-dog. You either kill or be killed. It's the world we live in, and we don't make up the rules. And I follow the rules."

"Do you follow the rules so much that you break into a junkyard when you're seven and try to set fire to the place?"

"Hey, now, that was a misunderstanding. I heard that the city was planning new development in that area, and I was just trying to help clear it out."

"I can tell that you're a good guy, Xavier. But trying to become one with the crowd isn't going to get you anywhere. Trust me, I've tried, and it's a messy business."

"If I go back, I'll be an outsider."

"No, you won't. And besides, this is about what's going to make you happy. Do you want to come back?"

"A part of me says yes, but an even bigger part is saying no."

"Well, I hope someday you'll change your mind", said Blaine, and he turned back around.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I try out a song? I've been meaning to see if I can do it", said Matt, and the boys, except for Blaine, Joe, and Rory, either groaned or incoherently objected.

"No, go ahead. The floor is yours", said Coach Beiste, and Matt broke into Louis Armstrong's "Zat You, Santa Claus?" to keep the boys in the holiday spirit. As soon as he finished, the lights came on, and the boys could hear the men removing the snow outside.

"Okay, boys, the blackout's over, we can get out of here", said Coach Beiste, and the boys muttered in relief, picked up their stuff, and headed out. Xavier stayed behind, having noticed that Blaine had left his locker open. As he went to close it, Xavier noticed a small ukulele inside. He took it out and examined its perfect structure, and we proceeded to perform Johnny Nash's "I Can See Clearly Now", reflecting on his decision to leave and desire to return to the Glee club.

INTERLUDE

The lights came back on in the auditorium and underneath the stage, and Amanda and Brittany worked together to bring the trapdoor back up.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" said Hannah.

"Speak for yourself. I still believe the Boogeyman exists", said Sugar as she picked up her stuff.

"Well, now I know exactly how to scare you from here on out", said Amanda.

"Don't worry, Sugar. After we graduate, you can be her Boogeyman", said Brittany, and the four girls happily left the auditorium to go to class.

INTERLUDE

The students quickly left Mr. Bryce's class, and Tina immediately rushed over to the water fountain to drink. Sam and Abigail watched in concern as Tina greedily gulped in the refreshing water, unsure of how to approach her.

"Do you think she'll pull through?" asked Abigail.

"She's always has been able to. I've sent in my application to Juilliard so that I can stay with her throughout the whole thing. She won't be alone."

"I'm happy for you. I hope everything works out all right", said Abigail, and she started down the hall, but Sam stopped her.

"So are we still good for the monster trucks?"

"I'll tell the boys to let you in", said Abigail, and she left, while Sam approached Tina from behind.

"Tina, are you okay?"

"Never better, Sam. I just needed a drink is all."

"Come on, I'll help you home", said Sam, and he led her to the outside of the school, where workers were making fast progress with getting rid of the snow. Sam helped Tina into the passenger seat of her car and drove her home, occasionally giving her a sideways glance to see if she was okay.

INTERLUDE

Alexander stumbled through the mass of students who were pushing and shoving to leave the school, feeling very disoriented and confused. He had no idea where he wanted to go or why, and the various sounds around him were causing a deafening ringing noise in his ears. Eventually, he practically fell into a nearby janitor's closet, closing the door behind him. While the ringing had been softened, it was still present, and Alexander clasped his hands over his ears and screamed, collapsing to the floor. Panting heavily, he uncovered his ears to find that the ringing had stopped.

"What's… happening… to me?" he whispered to himself, and he looked into a nearby mirror to see that he was red in the face and dripping with sweat. He quickly dried himself off, straightened out his hair and clothes, and exited the closet, which nobody took notice of. As he turned a corner, he bumped into Emily, scattering her books on the floor.

"Alexander, are you all right? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm okay. Here, let me help you with these", said Alexander, and he hurriedly picked up her books to carry for her.

"Uh, thanks, I think. You don't look very good", said Emily, and she dabbed his forehead with a dry towel.

"I'm quite all right, Emily, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm really worried about you, to be honest."

"There's nothing to be worried about. Come along, school is done for the day, and I think the Glee club is waiting for you."

"Did you think about coming back?" asked Emily, and Alexander stopped in his tracks.

"No, I didn't. But I did get some… invaluable insight as to why I should", he said, and Emily reluctantly went along with it as Alexander led her to the choir room, where everybody, except for Becky, was waiting.

"Hey, Emily, come on in. Is everything okay with you and Alexander?" asked Will, taking notice of him.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Mr. Schue", said Emily, quickly taking her seat, and she watched as Alexander tipped his hat to her and left, and she responded by waving goodbye.

"All right, guys, we're back in business. Let's get ready to do some caroling", said Will, and on Christmas Day, the New Directions spent happy mornings with their families and proceeded to fulfill the week's assignment, earning enough money to donate to charities and pay for plane tickets to Hollywood. They finished the assignment in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, performing a mash-up of Bette Midler's "Cool Yule" and Donny Hathaway's "This Christmas", while Xavier and Alexander watched from the upstairs seats.

"Merry Christmas, Alexander."

"Merry Christmas, Xavier."

Cutting into the performance, Sue visited Becky in her hospital room with her newborn baby, Jean. At the same time, Sam went with Abigail to a monster truck rally, gladly participating in the event with her. Meanwhile, Brittany knocked on the door of Dr. Briana Ferguson, who let her in.

"Hi, Dr. Ferguson. Ms. Pillsbury said that I could talk to you about… what happened to me."

"It's nice to meet you, Brittany. Please have a seat, and we'll get started", said Briana, and Brittany slowly sat, attempting to feel at home in the doctor's inviting office.

THIS IS THE END TO THIS STORY. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR MORE.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, readers. I am here to inform you that I will be very busy over the summer, and thus will not have much time to write stories for your reading pleasure. So for now, just think of this as a mid-season finale to a regular Glee syndication. I thank you all for the reviews and for your continued support. Please stay tuned for more. Hope all is well. Once again, thank you.


End file.
